lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unikitty
Unikitty is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71231 Fun Pack for the The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things like Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is affected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "Dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. Dimensions Crisis She is seen in a dance off against Wyldstyle in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Metalbeard declares Wyldstyle the winner, enraging Unikitty, believing the competition was "fixed". She then witnesses Metalbeard getting sucked into a vortex followed by the sudden arrival of Batman and Gandalf. She is confused by the appearance of two Batmen (LEGO series Batman and The LEGO Movie Batman) as the two fought against each other. She agrees to go on the quest to save Metalbeard with Emmet also joining, but is enraged and heartbroken when the 3 heroes leave without her. World The LEGO Movie: Cloud Cuckoo Land Abilities * Big Transform (Rage Meter: Turns into Rage Kitty) * Master Building * Destroy Rainbow Bricks Trivia *She has a new face print that is exclusive to her appearance in LEGO Dimensions, different from the variants present in The LEGO Movie themed sets. *She does come in two forms in the game: normal Uni-Kitty and a giant Rage Kitty: standard Uni-Kitty is in pastel colors while Rage Kitty comes in a red and yellow color scheme & a flame/fire theme. **She tries to stay positive and tries not to get mad. *Her name is a portmanteau of the words 'unicorn' and 'kitty'. This explains her unusual form of being half-cat, half-unicorn. *She is voiced by Alison Brie in both The LEGO Movie and in LEGO Dimensions. *She is the only character or vehicle in the game who can build and/or destroy Rainbow LEGO Objects, making her very valuable. *Besides Doc Brown, Unikitty is the only character who has her own trailer. * She comes with a vehicle called the Cloud Cuckoo Car. Although, she didn't have it in the movie. * In the The Lego Movie Videogame, she can't drive a vehicle. But in LEGO Dimensions, she can. * She's the only The LEGO Movie character not included in Wave 1. Gallery References * http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Unikitty Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Index Category:Wave 2 Category:Keys Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Master Builders Category:Master Build Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters